Forbidden love
by CrazyScissors
Summary: WARNINGSLASH HarrySirius. Harry is ectatic when he is given the opportunity to stay with Sirius over the summer. he knows he loves Sirius. But will Sirius' feelings be too parental? Will incest get dragged in?
1. Pain and Passion

"Come here to gloat have you?"

"No I haven't actually, I've come to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine. I think it's all lovely that you guys are together. Best of luck."

"Harry, we need to talk. I know you still love her and-"

"I DO NOT LOVE HER. I NEVER loved her. She…she's just a friend. Just a friend.

"Harry…"

"Just piss off why don't you? I don't need this. I'm with her for a whole year and all of a sudden-this happens. Can't you see I need some space?"

"I…yeah. Yeah I'm sorry. Sure Harry." Ron's head disappeared from behind the door and the door closed. Harry sank back in the armchair. He needed out. He jumped up suddenly and ran upstairs to his room. He grabbed pen, parchment and ink and headed for the owlery. It was deserted.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Hermione and I are over. She has feelings for Ron still and now she knows that he returns them they are going to be together. _He paused not knowing what to say. _It's the Christmas holidays soon, as you know, and I was wondering if I could come and stay with you, wherever you are. Do not write. Common room. One. Thursday. Please try and be there. Lupin is fine and sends his love._

_Harry_

He rolled up the parchment and Hedwig fluttered down from her perch. He tied the roll of parchment to her leg and watched her fly out over the trees of the forbidden forest and out of sight.

The rising sun was shining on the lake, glinting in a peaceful and calming way. Harry found that his remorse was all gone. Somehow writing to Sirius had made him feel totally relaxed. He sat there and watched the sun come up. The grounds were a beautiful sight and the early morning air was crisp and moist, filling him with oxygen and warmth. It was only when he saw Hagrid stumping out from his cabin up to the castle, presumably for breakfast that he made any move. He got up and headed for the great hall, careful to avoid meeting anybody on the way. He did not feel like talking with anyone just yet.

He grabbed a stack of toast and was heading out of the great hall again when he head somebody calling his name.

"'arry! Hay, 'arry, over 'ere!" It was Hagrid.

"Hiya Hagrid. How are you doing?"

"Yeh I'm grand 'arry, grand. How are yeh doin'?" Harry looked at him calculatingly. Hagrid was certainly not stupid.

"I'm alright." He saw Hagrid's expression. "Really. I know it's surprising but I feel okay."

"'s'not easy but yeh'll be fine. Honest yeh will. It'll hurt for a bit but in the end yeh'll be fine."

"Thanks." Harry strode out of the great hall. There was a pretty girl with a sheet of long, blond hair outside the door.

"Hey Harry, need some cheering up? I hear you and Hermione split up."

"No…thanks but no thanks." He should have known. Now all the girls would want to be 'The girl who mended Harry Potter's broken heart.' Bit of publicity for them. He ground his teeth and headed for the common room. He would wait for Sirius' reply before he did anything else.

Harry stretched. He had clearly been asleep all day. The embers in the fire were dying and there was nobody in the common room. _Sirius!_ He checked his watch. It was one o' clock but there was no sign of his godfather's head in the fire. He sat back, painfully disappointed. It was strangle how much Sirius meant to him. Of course, he was the closest thing Harry had ever had to a parent and Harry felt an immense gratitude towards him for that. But it was more than that. He liked Sirius. Sirius understood him and always took steps to make him feel more comfortable. Sirius was a refuge away from teenage angst. He was a man, not a boy.

"Harry."

"Sirius."

"Listen I haven't got long. Yes you can come and stay. Take the train and Tonks will pick you up. Can't wait. Got to go now, I'll explain another time." And he was gone.

"Wotcha Harry."

"Oh, hi Tonks…erm, nice hair. Where is Si-Snuffles?"

"Shh. Come with me. No he's not at Grimauld Place, don't worry, he's fine." Tonks' hair was deep black and spiky with violent white-blonde streaks. She was wearing dragon hide clothes. If Harry hadn't known her better, he would have said she was a punk rocker. He followed her out of the station and along a disused railway track until they reached a deserted watch station.

"Perfect."

"Tonks…Sirius doesn't live here does he?" Tonks laughed.

"No Harry. Floo powder," she whispered and handed him a handful. "Step in and say 14, Sim Green."

"Okay…well…bye." They kissed cheeks and Harry threw the powder in the fire stepping in and shouting '14, Sim Green.' There was a whirl of green and suddenly all he could se was fireplace after fireplace whizzing past his vision. He closed his eyes. It was only when he felt himself slowing down when the opened them and threw out his arms to break his fall-and fell straight into the arms of his godfather. They embraced. Harry felt all his misery about Hermione that had grown since his meeting with Sirius slip away.

"Harry. Welcome." He looked around him. It was a cosy room. There was a large bed in one corner with a few chairs and sofas around a crackling fire. Through the two doors off the room, Harry could see what appeared to be a little kitchen with a small, dragon-shaped table that Harry recognised from Grimauld place. Through the other room was a bathroom but Harry could not see much of it.

"It's small but it's nice. Can't have anywhere too imposing, even though I've got the gold. They might find me if I did that. Do you want to stay here? I'll sleep on the couch but it's still quite small-"

"It's perfect." Sirius looked relieved. "Right, well dump your trunk right there as a cushion for the next person who comes to visit us and come and have some butterbeer with me." They walked into the kitchen as two butterbeers came zooming out of the fridge at Sirius' request and into their hands. "You don't mind if it's from the bottle? I'm not too great at these washing-up spells." Harry laughed and they collapsed onto the couch. "So Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Well…for a long time I felt crap. But since I got here I've been pretty good. You're very good at cheering me up."

"Am I?" said Sirius, raising him eyebrows in a flirty way. Suddenly he coughed and looked away. After a few seconds he asked;

"So you think you'll be okay?"

"Yes. I am over her if that's what you're saying. I only feel crap sometimes because of the betrayal of a friend, you know?"

"Yeah I know," said Sirius, smiling, "and it's good that you're over her. It won't hurt so much. You've had rather too much hurt in your life to need any extra." Harry gave a hollow laugh. Too right he had. But he felt pretty good all the same, sitting here with Sirius and letting him know that he was over Hermione. He didn't know why but that relaxed him.

"It's natural that you feel betrayed Harry. So…got any plans to get back together with Malfoy? Or…or with somebody new?"

"No. Is there a reason you want me to get together with Malfoy or-?"

"-No I just always saw you more as…well…you know…homosexual." Sirius blushed and then looked away sharply from Harry again. Harry's brain was fizzing. He didn't think we was supposed to feel these sorts of feelings for him godfather. He stretched out and saw Sirius' eyes on him. It was his turn to blush and look away.

"So…are you going to give me the grant tour or what?" Sirius jumped up.

"Yeah sure well…this is the living room as you can see which doubles as a bedroom. And though here is the kitchen, obviously, and here, my pride and joy, the bathroom. A shower, a loo and a sink lined the walls of this room. But in the middle stood a hot tub with a large swimming-pool-like bath, a bit like the one in the prefects' bathroom, dominating the room.

"Wow."

"You like it? It's very extravagant but I like it." He smiled and they returned to the couch and carried on talking late into the night. It was only when Harry told Sirius that he was a laugh and Sirius blushed and looked away down at his watch that they broke off.

"Shit, it's quarter past twelve, you must be exhausted." Harry realised for the first time that Sirius was right. He stood up and swayed, feeling all the blood rush from his head.Harry smiled backHthe two Sirius leapt up and steadied him.

"Thanks. Am I sleeping here or in the bed?"

"Oh you're in the bed. Go right ahead, I'm hitting the hay too." Harry walked over to the side of the bed. He suddenly felt embarrassed. He turned away from Sirius and stripped off his t shirt. He threw it on the floor and stepped out of his shoes. He sat down on the bed, to pull of his jeans and socks when he saw Sirius watching him. He had clearly looked up at Harry while he was changing because he was leaning over and had no shirt on. Their eyes locked.

"Harry…" The word was torn. Harry stripped off his jeans and boxers, suddenly feeling supremely confident.

"I've been sitting on that sofa for eight hours pretty much and I know from an aching butt that it is the most uncomfortable sofa ever. I'm sure the bed it way more comfortable."

"Harry no. You're the guest and you're having it."

"Okay. Tell you what, we'll share it." Sirius looked up sharply.

"Harry I…do you mean it?"

"Sure."

"You're on. Hang on a sec though." He stripped off to his boxers and made towards the bed. As he passed Harry, their skin touched and a shiver ran up and down Harry's neck and back. As he shuddered, Sirius turned to look at him, concerned.

"Are you cold?"

"No, no, don't worry I'm fine."

"Here." Sirius climbed into bed and held out his arms for Harry. Harry paused and then climbed in after him, turning his back on him before wriggling backwards towards him very slowly. He was very hard. His back touched Sirius' chest and the two men let out a gasp that was barely audible. Harry wondered if Sirius had noticed the stiffness in his pants before he realised Sirius was just as hard as him. He pushed back very close to Sirius, knowing that this would emphasize the already apparent errection and heard an intake of breath. They lay there for a long time, tense and silent, neither daring to relax or speak. Finally Harry spoke.

"Sirius would you rather we were apart? I'm warm now if…"

"No! I mean sure if you like but I'm happy with the seating arrangement if you are."

"Well yeah I am but I think this way is more comfortable." Harry pushed back closer to Sirius, stretching his chest and shoulders at the same time and pressing his arse into Sirius' cock.

"Harry…I…I'm your godfather. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you in some twisted incest-linked way if…if…"

"But you're not my family. Not by blood anyway." Harry was desperate to prove to Sirius that he wasn't drunk or out of his senses. He as perfectly aware of what he as doing and he liked it and he wanted more.

"No, Harry I'd feel bad about James. No, Harry, listen. James and I had a short affair when we were seventeen, just like you are now. I was one of the best times of my life but it nearly split James and Lily up. I don't want to fuck up you're life like I nearly did to James." Harry turned to look at him, willing him to understand.

"Sirius. I'm not in a relationship and certainly not in a serious one like my mum and dad. I've been with guys before and I…I really don't like thinking of you as a godfather anymore. Don't think of me as a godson think of me as…as my dad."

"But you're not your dad."

"No. But just for this one night Sirius, pretend I'm James. For me. Please." Sirius hesitated, and then held out his arms to Harry. Harry pressed his body to Sirius'. Sirius was warm and very much a man, not a boy. Harry loved his warmth and his voice and his skin. He wanted to touch every part of Sirius, to feel Sirius touch every part of him. He turned around slowly in Sirius' arms and their eyes locked. Sirius lent towards him and kissed him very gently. Harry opened his mouth to say something but instead drew Sirius' warm tongue into his mouth. The feeling was exquisite. Sirius' tongue explored Harry's mouth slowly and teasingly. He wrapped his arms around Harry's body and drove one hand into Harry's hair. The kiss deepened and the two men lay there, kissing and kissing until Sirius broke off and drew in a long breath.

"Wow Harry."

"Sirius…" Harry pressed his body tightly against Sirius and put his face next to Sirius'. He had always liked Sirius having a bit of stubble. Sirius moaned and pressed his cock even harder against Harry's. The feeling was incredible.

They stayed there for a long time, feeling each others breath on their necks and their bodies pressing against each other. Finally Harry relaxed into Sirius' warm solid embrace and they fell asleep.

Harry awoke to a soft breeze on his neck. He tried to turn over but found he couldn't. He opened his eyes. Sirius' hair was spread out, smooth yet tangled across the pillow. His chest was rising and falling regularly and his muscular arms held Harry tightly to him. The memories of the night before came flooding back and Harry smiled at his godfather. He leaned down and kissed his lips gently. Sirius' eyes fluttered open sleepily and he smiled at Harry blearily.

"Morning. Are you a dream?"

"Yes, yes I'm a dream."

"You are Harry aren't you? Not James?"

"Yes I'm Harry." There seemed no point in denying it. Sirius flipped Harry onto his back and lowered himself gently onto him. As the full weight came down on him, Sirius collapsed onto him kissing him so hard that Harry felt his lips bruise. Is legs were wrapping around Sirius' hips and Sirius was grunting in appreciation. Harry squeezed with his legs and Sirius let out a long 'mm' sound. Harry arched his back and bucked his hips and Sirius' kisses became more urgent, more broken.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really a dream?"

"I…well no I'm not actually."

"Oh god Harry I'm so sorry, I"-

-"Please don't say that. Please don't say you're sorry. I loved it. It was…" But Sirius was getting up fast from the bed, he was standing, he was walking towards the end of the bed. Harry leapt up, sprinted on the bed to the end and jumped, landing on Sirius back with his arms around his shoulders. Sirius fell to the floor and Harry lay on him, panting.

"Please Sirius, not for you. For me." Sirius shook Harry off him and sat, cross legged on the carpet, still wearing his jet-black boxers. Harry sat in the same manner, his own red boxers uncomfortable and restraining.

"Harry. You have to understand what you're doing. I'm thirty-six. I'm nineteen years older than you and I refuse to let you tease me. If this is what it's going to be then you have to completely understand what you are doing."

"Sirius, I…"

"No, Harry. I am going to have a shower now and then you and while we are apart I want you to think very hard about this.

Sirius collapsed onto the couch, towelling his hair. He took a very deep breath. Calm, Sirius, calm. He's just a child. _But he wants you. _But I have to be responsible. _He's seventeen; he's old enough to know…_ I can't do this to him. _He's as old as James was. Harry will be in the shower now. All wet._ No. I can't do that. I'll wait for him to come out of the shower. Sirius leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, wondering…

Suddenly he felt his bathrobe being pushed aside and looked down in time to see Harry take him into his mouth. His head swam in shock as all the blood rushed from his brain into his cock. He couldn't help it. He arched his back and moaned and Harry pulled all the way up his shaft, sucking, licking, teasing, "yes, oh…" He came, hard and shot into Harry's mouth. Harry licked the cum and then ran his tongue over the head. Sirius groaned and pulled Harry up onto him. He could see how hard Harry was and wanted to satisfy him. He lifted him and unceremoniously threw him onto the bed. He tossed himself onto the bed, onto his front as well and heard Harry immediately scrambling to straddle him from behind.

He felt Harry's cock at his entrance and felt himself grow hard, despite his recent orgasm. Harry held Sirius' cock in one hand and pulled himself into him with the other. Sirius bit the sheet in sheer ecstasy as Harry entered him, feeling him pull back and then shooting forward again towards the bundle of nerves he knew he would find at the end. Harry was bent low over him, his chest rubbing against Sirius' back. He was now fucking him so hard that his hand was sliding up and down Sirius' cock of its own accord. Harry hit the bundle of nerves and Sirius screamed into the mattress. The two men came together.

"Harry we need to talk." Harry looked up at his boyfriend, surprised. They were lying at opposite ends of the couch, their feet touching.

"About what?"

"Well, it's not exactly normal for a boy of your age to have a relationship like this out of school, still less with your godfather and I…I


	2. Talking and Tears

"Harry we need to talk." Harry looked up at his boyfriend, surprised. They were lying at opposite ends of the couch, their feet touching.

"About what?"

"Well, it's not exactly normal for a boy of your age to have a relationship like this out of school, still less with your godfather and I…I don't think it's a good idea to tell anybody about this just yet."

"I'd like to tell Ron but otherwise yes that's fine. I agree with you."

"Yeah that's cool I'm thinking of telling Moony." Sirius looked over at his new, young love and felt himself give a little jump of excitement. Harry looked up at him at this and leaned forward to kiss him. Their tongues danced respectfully at first but soon they were fighting for dominance. Sirius won. He jumped and pinned Harry down on the couch kissing him and kissing him. But Harry had not given up. He pushed Sirius' shoulder as if to roll him onto his back but instead they both rolled onto the floor. Sirius grabbed Harry's wrists and held them above his head, pinning then to the ground. He ran his other hand over all of Harry's body pausing to stroke his cock. Harry groaned. Sirius began to undress him and Harry stared at him with longing eyes, unable to touch him. When Harry was naked, Sirius began stripping himself, still holding Harry's hands captive. Harry struggled and bucked attempting to free himself from Sirius. When Sirius had finished he took one of Harry's wrists in one hand and one in the other, moving his mouth over Harry's body, licking at his hipbones and at his nipples.

"Please Sirius…"

"What? Tell me what you want Harry."

"Please just touch it." Sirius grinned evilly.

"Touch what, Harry?"

"Just touch my cock. Please."

"What have you done to deserve it?" Harry stared at him in amazement. Sirius smiled back down and, just as suddenly jumped away from Harry and seated himself on the couch. Harry scrambled up to his feet but Sirius pointed at his own feet and said, "Kneel." Harry knelt obediently at Sirius' feet and began kissing up his thighs. Sirius leaned back, murmuring something that sounded remarkably like, "Yes, good boy." Harry licked at his balls and ran his tongue up Sirius' shaft. Sirius growled softly. Harry enveloped Sirius with his mouth and Sirius thrust his hips forcing his cock deep into Harry's mouth. Harry sucked off him feeling his own cock imploring Sirius' attention, needing him. He imagined the two of them 69ing on this very couch and felt himself grow even higher at the thought. He moved his mouth hard and fast over Sirius' cock and Sirius thrust one, two, three, four times and came. Harry licked cum from the forehead of Sirius' cock and Sirius moaned, "Oh yeah that's good Harry."

"Good enough for me to deserve a touch yet?"

"You saucy minx. Get over here." Over the next fifteen minutes Sirius proceeded to make Harry feel better than he could ever remember feeling before. Sirius was inside him and had his hand firmly round Harry's cock. He was pulling backwards and forwards at a great rate and Harry was screaming. When he finally came it was so intense that he lay there, cross-eyed with intensity while Sirius finished himself off and shot his load into Harry.

Later when they were cuddling in bed Harry said, "Sirius, when I leave school will I come back here or would you prefer it if I went somewhere else?"

"Ah yes Harry I've been meaning to tell you this for some time. You probably know by now that I would like nothing better than to keep you here for the rest of my life but Dumbledore has other ideas…

"Which are?"

"The prophesy, Harry. You know Dumbledore's theory about the horcruxes by now I would imagine. Well, Dumbledore suggests that after you finish school you go on to do intensive Auror training and then the two of you or perhaps the three of us go in search of the horcruxes."

"But…the horcruxes…I don't have the OWLs for Auror training for one and…"

"Harry this isn't about legality. This is about fighting Voldemort and anybody can see you're up to that."

"But Sirius I…cant I just stay here?"

"For now, yes but I agree with Dumbledore."

"What! You do?"

"Yes I do. I know you can do it Harry and with Dumbledore at your side you have the best weapon you could ask for. You have already destroyed two horcruxes; the diary and that snake, Nagini. Dumbledore has destroyed another, Marvolo's ring and he believes he knows where and, more importantly what two of the others are."

"The locket?"

"Exactly and…?"

"Erm…I dunno…oh, that cup, Hufflepuff's cup!"

"Yes. The sixth I do not know but the seventh will be his soul."

"His soul…I don't like thinking about the soul of Voldemort." Sirius held out his arms and the two men hugged. Sirius smelled of masculinity and of home. Harry smelled of tears and a fragrant dream-evoking smell that Sirius loved. They fell asleep and it wasn't until ten the next morning that Sirius awoke. Harry was sprawled out on the pillow, his messy hair mingling with Sirius' own. He looked peaceful yet troubled and Sirius couldn't help feeling sad about the unfairness of what this boy had had to and would have to face in the future. He felt a rush of love and protectiveness for the man lying next to him and a tear rolled down his face and onto Harry's.

Harry cried out in his sleep and Sirius cried himself back to sleep, clinging to Harry as though he'd never let him go.


	3. Battle and Betrayal

"Sirius. SIRIUS. Sirius, wake up, come on, it's Dumbledore!"

"Harry? Harry tell me now, what's the matter?" Harry felt a rush of gratitude to Sirius for getting to the point so fast.

"Sirius Voldemort is in the castle. He has just attacked Dumbledore." He had expected Sirius to ask how he knew this but Sirius didn't. Instead he leapt up, pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt and his robes, while Harry did the same. Silently Sirius handed Harry a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fire saying, "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts." Harry followed. He knew it wasn't the time but he felt a rush of admiration for Sirius for dealing with the situation so carefully. He arrived in the office to find Sirius kneeling at Dumbledore's side. Dumbledore was, indeed, in a bad way.

"Harry, I need you to go to Grimauld place and alert all the Aurors there and tell them what has happened. Tell them I am m here and then _come back here._ We need you. Go!" Harry picked up another handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fire saying, "Number 12, Grimauld Place." When he arrived he leapt out of the fire and was surprised to see Moody, Lupin and the Weasley family sitting round the table. He garbled the story to them. Mrs Weasley screamed, Charlie yelled and Lupin stood up very fast.

"Ginny, go wake up every able person in the place. Everyone, yes that's you and me too Ron, needs to come with me. Ron, you're a healer. Dumbledore's in a bad way."

"Harry, no. I refuse to let Ron go. Nor you. Both of you must stay here. You will die if you go."

"Mrs Weasley, I'm sorry, but they need me and if Ron doesn't come, Dumbledore might die."

"But-"

"-Molly he's right. We need all hands. Come on everybody, hurry." This was Lupin. At that moment Ginny arrived in the kitchen followed by Hermione, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr and Mrs Longbottom, Neville and seven Aurors Harry did not recognise. They all rushed to the fire and, one by one everybody disappeared into the fire. Harry was the last. Her took a deep breath and stepped in after them.

He fell onto Dumbledore's floor to see Ron, Mrs Weasley and one of the Ministry wizards crowded around Dumbledore. Kingsley Shacklebolt was duelling with Avery, a death eater. Other death eaters stood around the room. Macnair was duelling with Mr Weasley who, as Harry watched was stuck down by a stunning spell and was instantly replaced my Bill who flung a stunning spell at his opponent, so fast, that he did not have time to retaliate. He fell to the floor with a cry. Sirius was fighting Belatrix Lestrange and a ministry wizard with a man, equally as rotted and scared as Belatrix, whom he took to be Belatrix' husband. The other members of the party were either battling with death eaters he did not recognise or whose faces were hidden from him.

But where was…he whipped around just in time to see Lucius Malfoy shoot a stunning spell at him.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. It worked. The spell ricochet off and hit…no, it couldn't be. Hermione was deep in battle with Draco Malfoy. His Draco Malfoy. He yelled and fell to the floor, motionless. Hermione whipped around and caught Lucius Malfoy just in time with the Impedimenta curse. Harry was too busy staring at the beautiful, still face, the smooth, milky white skin and the soft, golden hair. He had done that. He tore his eyes away and turned back to Mr Malfoy. He was beginning to resist the Impedimenta curse. Harry shot a stunning spell at him which he blocked. Harry felt it go whizzing past his ear. He did not turn to look where it had hit but threw a spell he had learned when they had been practising the '_Expelliarmus' _charm and Cho Chang had got it wrong.

"_Expellimellius_!" The front of Lucius Malfoy's robes caught fire and this distracted him enough for Harry to shoot a successful '_Stupefy'_ at him.

He spun around and rushed to Sirius' side. The two of them battled against Belatrix in vain. Every time either of them threw a spell at her she blocked it and her spells were so fast they were endangering themselves by duelling her at all. But the other death eaters were not holding out as well as Belatrix. Mr Lestrange was lying sprawled on the floor along with Mr Weasley, Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, four death eaters, Percy, two ministry wizards, George, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Draco. There were thirteen people, other than himself and Sirius still up and only ten death eaters.

"Hey, you!" he yelled to a ministry witch, "hey Lupin, help us can't you?" The two of them rushed to his side. The ministry witch, Sirius and Lupin all flung stunning spells at her a split second after one another. He blocked them all, laughing. Harry threw the "_Expellimellius_" charm at her which hit her and the hem of her robes caught fire. But she extinguished it with her wand and blocked the four stunners that were sent her way, with apparent ease. She was no longer laughing, however. They chased her round and round the room, oblivious to the fights that were still going on around her. She backed slowly towards the door and it was only when she had pushed herself through the door that they realised and rushed after her.

"Stop!" Harry screamed. She'll know, she'll kill you before you can get through. Sirius, Charlie, apparate to the bottom of the stairs. We'll get her from separate sides." Lupin and Sirius disappeared instantly, and Harry and the ministry witch shuffled towards the door. They heard Lupin shout '_Stupefy' _and Belatrix shout 'A_vada Kadacvra'_at that moment the ministry witch my Harry's side poked her wand into the keyhole and yelled '_Stupefy'_. Harry pushed through the door in time to see Lupin and Belatrix fall to the floor. It was over. Sirius, Harry and the ministry witch rushed to Lupin's side. Sirius tried the stun revival charm. Then he leaned down to check his heart. Harry touched his face. It was ice cold. Sirius did not lift his head but silent tears ran down his face. He rose abruptly. He was shaking with anger and the tears still coursed down his face. He did not speak but opened the door to Dumbledore's office and slipped through. Harry looked up at the ministry witch.

"Wotcha Harry."

"Tonks!"

"Yeah, didn't you know it was me?"

"No, great spell."

"Thanks" They rose silently. Harry looked down at Lupin. They couldn't just leave him here. He levitated him and Lupin rose horizontally. Harry took him into the next room and let him down next to Mr Weasley, a little away from the fight. He turned to survey the scene. Hermione was now locked in combat with Avery, the only remaining death eater that Harry recognised. Moody, Bill, Mrs Longbottom and a ministry wizard were still standing, each with their own opponent. As Harry watched, Sirius flung himself into the fight. Harry and Tonks followed. Harry joined Hermione in her struggle with Avery, while Tonks headed towards Bill who was struggling with what appeared to be a broken leg against Dolohov. It was an evenly matched fight. Bill and Tonks went down, leaving moody to deal with Dolohov and Rookwood. But it was Sirius who made the difference. He tore through all aspects of the battle, cursing everything dark within his reach and soon Harry, Hermione and Sirius were left standing, staring around at the scene of destruction. Ron, Mrs Weasley and the ministry wizard, who appeared to be a healer, were going from body to body doing what they could. Bill ran to his father's side, leaving Harry standing stupidly in the middle of the room. His eyes immediately snapped onto Draco Malfoy who was still lying on the floor near the fireplace. He ran over to him, muttering the counter-stunning charm. Draco groaned and turned over.

"Harry, don't revive them!" This was Bill, staring angrily at Harry from his place by his father's side.

"Harry…" Draco's words were torn. "Harry, my father…is he dead?"

"No, he's stunned. Draco how…what…"

"It was my father…the Imperius curse…I'm so sorry, Harry." The blue-grey eyes stared up into Harry's. They were full of hurt and repentance. And it was in that moment that Harry kissed him.


	4. Violence and Vows

They arrived back at Grimauld place three and a half hours later. The death eaters had been handed 9into the ministry. Draco was with them, following Harry and staring around. Ron and Sirius were walking behind them, muttering and eyeballing Malfoy and Harry. Harry was enjoying himself. Draco was telling him all about his father and the death eaters' plans.

"There's something you need to know though, Harry. Voldemort is planning an attack Hogwarts. He has many, many death eaters left. He's using somebody in the castle. Listen Harry; are you taking defence against the dark arts? Because-"

"I think it's high time everybody went to bed. Draco you can stay with us of course. You can stay with Ron; he'll show you where to go. Harry, Sirius, I'm guessing you'll be off. Do come and see us tomorrow. We can go and visit the others in St Mungos. Goodbye Harry dear." Mrs Weasley held out her arms to him. Hermione held out her arms to him as well and he hugged her, and then Ginny.

"Bye guys." He gestured at Draco and Ron. Draco smiled and held out his arms to be hugged. Harry obediently hugged him and noticed that Ron's face was like a black cloud. He felt a wave of guilt well up inside him and let go of Draco abruptly. Behind him he heard Sirius muttering his own address and leaving without waiting for him. He followed but when he got there Sirius was already in the shower.

He sighed and collapsed on the couch, waiting for him. He felt terrible. He knew what Draco felt for him and, in some ways he wished that the younger boy did not have feelings for him. But a secret part of him in the pit of his stomach loved Draco's attentions and longed for more. If he was honest with himself he loved Sirius, he really did, but he did not want to say no to Draco and see the hurt on his face.

"Harry, you'd better either get in the shower or ready for bed." Harry jumped. He knew that if he did get in the shower, Sirius would pretend to be asleep and they would never talk. He got to his feet and began to strip off his t-shirt. He looked up at Sirius. He had his back to him and Harry could see his shoulders shaking. He walked over to Sirius and put his arms round his waist from behind. Sirius jumped and shrugged him. Harry let go and continued to undress but again, stopped when he had taken off his socks, shoes and t-shirt. He put his arms around Sirius again and this time Sirius did not pull away. He stood there with his face screwed up trying to block the tears.

"I love you Sirius."

"How can you say that?" Sirius was making no attempt to hide his tears now which were streaming down his face as he turned to face Harry. "You know Harry, when you love somebody you don't just go and kiss your ex boyfriends, especially not right in front of your current boyfriend!"

"I know that."

"I know you know! Which is why I've come to the conclusion that you don't love me. Have I done something wrong? Have I pushed you too far? Tell me, please Harry. I don't want to make the same mistake and see you punish me like that."

"No! Sirius, don't blame yourself! Please I…it was a stupid mistake. I know the way he feels abut me and when I saw him crying and upset like that…"

"You decided to cheer him up? I don't understand you, Harry. Is this to happen every time Draco Malfoy feels upset? What about when I'm upset? Will you do me the same honour?"

"Sirius." Harry cupped Sirius face in his hands, forcing Sirius to look at him. I here and now make the unbreakable vow that I will never be unfaithful to you again."

"Harry, no!"

"_Escaphorus_." Harry felt a searing pain in the parts of his body that were touching Sirius. He saw Sirius glowing in a weird green way. Then it was gone.

"Oh Harry…Harry, your shoulder!" Harry twisted his neck and saw something cut into his shoulder, branded, like the dark mark. It pictured him and Sirius, naked and holding hands. There was nothing sexual or childish about the mark. It made Harry shiver with excitement, love and fear. Sirius reached out and touched it and Harry felt a warm rush surge through his body from the place where the mark was.

"Does it hurt?" Harry smiled.

"Not at all. I…I'm so sorry Sirius. Harry saw the image of himself kissing Draco Malfoy in his mind and felt the mark sear with pain. He looked up into Sirius' eyes and it was relieved. And he understood.

Sirius leaned down and kissed Harry with such love and emotion that Harry felt tears of love come to his eyes. They stayed awake, touching and appreciating each other all night until, in the early hours of the morning, they made love slowly and gently, never taking their eyes from each other, feeling love coursing through them like fire.

Hope you like! V short chapter, I know, but will update v soon. What do u think, does Harry deserve it? Reviews please, thanks so much to everybody who has already reviewed my fic, this is for them


	5. Breakfast in Bed

Harry stretched and rolled over, searching for Sirius's warmth. He reached out but found only pillow. He could hear jazzy music playing and movement around the flat. He opened his eyes. Sirius was walking out if the kitchen carrying a tray with the most delicious breakfast on it Harry had ever seen. Sirius looked very handsome and alive. He was naked and his black hair fell over his eyes in a very touching way. He laid the tray on Harry's bedside table, plumping his pillows and lifting him into a sitting position. He lifted the tray again and put it in Harry's lap.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" he laughed, throwing himself into bed next to Harry and kissing his lips, "don't tell me you forgot!" Harry had totally forgotten there was such a thing as a birthday. He smiled and the two men spent half an hour feeding each other the breakfast until Harry was too irresistible.

Sirius leaned forward and kissed him, making no allowance for the unfinished breakfast, which fell to the floor, unnoticed. He was surprised to find Harry kissing him roughly and attempting to push him back on the pillows. He resisted but Harry was too strong. He pinned him down, still kissing him and moaning slightly. He slid his hand from Sirius's hips up his side, onto his chest and clutched his shoulders. Sirius grunted in appreciation and he felt his excitement nursed by Harry's own. Harry's hands and tongue ran over his whole body, seeming to touch everywhere at once.

Sirius leaned back and surrendered himself to the wonderful sensation. He opened his eyes in time to see Harry moving in to kiss his lips but at the last second he twisted to the side and nipped Sirius's ear. He kissed, licked and nipped down Sirius's neck and chest, licking his nipple gently and pinching it hard. He kissed his way down…down…down, pausing to plunge his tongue into Sirius' navel before following the line of darker hair down to his prize. By the time he reached the final post, Sirius was gasping and spluttering, mewing with pleasure as Harry finally ran his tongue firmly up Sirius's length. He took Sirius into his mouth and began moving over him but as soon as he sensed Sirius approaching orgasm he desisted and began to explore the rest of Sirius's body with his tongue. Sirius growled and heaved him up so that their faces were parallel and flipped himself, with a massive effort on top of Harry.

The first time he moved into him he was gentle and slow but he could not contain his lust. He surged forward harder and harder, nursing his own errection until he reaches such peaks of ecstasy that he seemed to soar away to some perfect place as he came harder than he ever had before.

He returned to earth lying next to Harry who was sitting, calm and cross legged in front of him. He was grinning widely and had the largest errection Sirius had ever seen. Sirius wriggled towards him in his belly, grasping pathetically at the air 2 inches from Harry's knee. Harry, still grinning, lay back on the pillows and uncrossed his legs, opening them for Sirius when he reached him. Sirius crawled in between Harry's legs and stretched out his tongue. It touched Harry gently and Harry let out a lot of breath he hadn't know he had been holding. Sirius looked up into Harry's expectant face for a second and applied his tongue to Harry's cock.

"It wasn't by having totally incredible sex that I wanted to celebrate your birthday though I have to say it was…"

"Amazing?" Harry supplied.

"Well there isn't a word for it but that'll do for now. I want to show you something but we have to go to Diagonalley first."

"I hate to break it to you Sirius, but I've already seen Diagonalley," Harry joked.

"Oh rats, that totally ruined the surprise! No I have to get something precious out of my vault but of course I can't go walking out in broad daylight. Can you apparate?"

"Yeah…sure I can but…"

"Well if I go as Snuffles and we apparate straight there and back? Lucius Malfoy isn't at large anymore thanks to you.

"I…I dunno Sirius, it's really dangerous…but okay, just this once." Okay. Apparate right outside Gringots for me and take my key will you? It's kinda hard to find somewhere to put it when you're a dog."

"I can think of somewhere," Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"You dirty little birthday boy." Sirius turned into a dog before his eyes and disappeared. Harry, laughing, followed. He found Sirius outside Gringots, panting and sniffing just like a normal dog. A passing witch gave Harry a disapproving look as she laid down her bags to call her children. Sirius padded over and peed on the bags calmly, before trotting happily up the steps past a spluttering Harry, head held high.

When Harry had first visited Gringots, it had been with Hagrid, who hated the speeding carriages because they made him feel sick. Sirius, however, made a complete fool of himself, leaning out of the carriage and howling in delight. Harry laughed. Sirius was clearly enjoying a bit of freedom.

Sirius trotted complacently into his vault, picked up the bag in his teeth and padded straight back to the carriage, tossing his proud head to shake the hair out of his eyes. They arrived back at the apartment howling with laughter. As Snuffles became Sirius, Harry kissed him, still laughing and murmuring,

"The look on that lady's face…" Sirius was snorting with laughter and they spent a happy hour recounting the whole experience. "So, what did you get-what did you have to show me?" Harry asked finally. Sirius pulled the bag from his robes where he had stowed it and pulled out a small silvery-white orb. It was not solid, nor yet gas. It was forever changing and morphing. "It looks like the stuff in Dumbledore's pensive," said Harry slowly.

"Harry. This is exactly like a pensive. But it's less difficult to carry around. However it can only carry one memory-the one I am going to show you. Sirius took Harry's hand and plunged it into the orb. Immediately Harry found himself falling.

He landed on a couch in what he immediately recognised to be the Gryffindor common room. Sitting on the couch opposite was Sirius. Harry jumped and looked to his right. Another Sirius, pale and ghostly was sitting next to Harry, still holding his hand and staring at his past self. The past Sirius was about Harry's age and very handsome. He had none of the scars of Azkaban, but was tall, slim and striking. His glossy hair flopped into his eyes which were deep blue.

A hand snaked round his neck from behind the couch. Harry looked up and jumped again. At first he thought it was himself. Then it clicked.

'_No, Harry I'd feel bad about James. No, Harry, listen. James and I had a short affair when we were seventeen, just like you are now. I was one of the best times of my life but it nearly split James and Lily up…'_ This must be it. Surely. This was his father at seventeen. His hair was rumpled and he was obviously a Quiddich player. He did not wear glasses and Harry could see his eyes were deep chestnut brown. The past Sirius turned around and knelt up. James kissed him with obvious passion. Sirius kissed him back at first but then pulled away.

"Prongs. I…you…This can't go on. I know Lily. She loves you and she depends on and trusts you totally. You can't betray her just because of me…"

"Come on Padfoot old pal. Just one last night, come on," James wheedled, just as Harry had. But unlike the time Harry had, Sirius gave in. He reached up and pulled James over the sofa onto him. As Harry watched he became James.

_I could feel Sirius's unscarred hands running over me, giving me life. I tried to run my hands through Sirius's tangled hair as I had so often before and felt his fingers slip easily through the silky locks. Sirius moaned and pulled at my Quiddich robes in protest of my state of dress. I sat up on my haunches and pulled them off in one fluid motion. I was wearing only boxers underneath. Sirius bucked franticly under me. I smiled down at him and began to unbutton his shirt. I pulled it away from him and flipped the straining button of his jeans out of its hole. I tugged at the zip and he helped me with urgent, haphazard movements. We pulled the last of out clothes and melted together._

"_Oh god, oh James, yes…" Sirius was moaning and bucking under me. I struggled to keep my balance as I moved roughly into him. His virgin body couldn't take it and he moaned with pain and pleasure combined. I slowed down, lowering my body so that my chest rubbed against his and slid in again. This time he did not cry out, only gasped and hissed slightly in pleasure. Consciousness dissolved into sensation. Sirius began to arch and moan in earnest as we moved together faster. I felt my body fizzing with love and desire for him. When I came it was so intense that I surged several times into him. He screamed in passion and began to cry out my name. I kissed him, trying to put a bit of my soul into him so that a little would survive. I knew that when I got up off this couch it would be goodbye to all this. It was now or never…_


	6. An Invisible Visitor

"Sirius, he loved you!"

"No Harry, but we did have a short relationship. That was the last time. Soon after that we broke up for he summer, I got a place of my own and James asked Lily to marry him. She accepted."

"But why did he leave you?"

"If only I knew. I have come to the conclusion that he didn't love me enough to give up Lily. Despite what you saw, they were quite a couple."

"Listen Sirius, when we were watching that, at first I was me watching it. But then I sort of became him, I felt myself in his position." Harry blushed. "Mentally as well as physically. He wanted to be with you. He felt like leaving you, he was leaving his own soul behind but something made him do it, I don't know what."

"Maybe he knew he was going to get such a sexy kid if he went with Lily." Sirius licked his lips and Harry laughed and blushed again.

"No, but maybe that's it. Maybe he wanted to have a kid…"

"Before you ask, time turners weren't around in those days." Harry knew his father had loved Sirius. He had felt it as though he had been James himself. Harry wondered if Sirius had ever got over that relationship. Maybe that was why Sirius was with him.

"I'm going to have a shower, thank you Sirius."

"Anytime."

The water flowed over Harry's bare skin as he turned on the shower and stepped into it. It was a big shower with a see through glass door, like a bubble. He began to rub shampoo into his hair. Why had Sirius shown him that? To make him jealous? Somehow that seemed unlikely. The shampoo was running into Harry's eyes. He screwed them shut and groped for a towel. Instead he found Sirius's warm chest. Sirius wiped the soap from Harry's eyes and held him close.

"I love you, Sirius said simply into Harry's ear.

"Me or James?"

"You." Sirius smiled down at him and kissed his neck gently, pulling him into a warm embrace as he did so. Harry collapsed against him, dizzy with happiness. He pressed his face into the warm hair on Sirius's chest and breathed in his musky scent. He was warm and safe. Sirius's mouth was by his ear and he was snuffling against it, making Harry giggle. Harry wriggled and Sirius pretended to nibble his ear very gently. It tickled. Wriggling and laughing, Harry tried to pull away, but all he found to step back to was the shower wall. Sirius poked his ribs and leaned forward again to devour Harry's ear. Harry slipped under his strong arms and out of the shower door. But the floor was wet and he skidded on his feet, coming closer and closer to the edge of the bath. He managed to stop himself just before he reached it, only to be thrown in unceremoniously by Sirius slamming into his back. He arrived at the surface to see Sirius's head bobbing above the water, laughing hysterically. Harry swam to the edge, laughing too and sat on the step in the water. He saw Sirius's face change from one of hilarity to one of intrigue. He swam slowly over to Harry; their eyes locked, and clambered onto him. He knelt up on the step, spread his thighs and slid forward onto Harry's lap, straddling him.

It was only then that Harry realised Sirius had a straining errection. His arms had been resting, stretched out either side of him on the side of the bath. Now he dipped then into the water and cupped Sirius in both his hands. Sirius gasped and then closed his eyes. He leaned forward and nipped Harry's ear and this time Harry did not laugh. He moved his hands faster, his fingers running up and down Sirius's length in the warm water, his thumb teasing and sliding over the head. Sirius grunted in appreciation into Harry's ear and Harry started to pump. Sirius drew in a long ragged breath, biting Harry's ear very hard and tensed in the water. A few seconds later he let it out again as he released into Harry's hands and the water. For a few moments Harry enjoyed the sight of Sirius sitting on his cock in the water and slumped helplessly against his chest. Then he raised himself out of the bath and sat on the side, his legs open, staring down at Sirius as he slid forward and rested his head on the side of the pool.

When he had recovered, he looked up and growled with pleasure at the sight of Harry's cock a few inches from his face. Sirius launched himself onto him and Harry lent back on the bathroom tiles, sighing as Sirius applied his mouth to his cock. Sirius was painfully slow. He slid his tongue slowly over the head, then took it away and licked gently at Harry's balls. Harry shivered with anticipation and Sirius slowed down still further, occasionally and lazily making darts at Harry with his tongue. Harry mewed with expectation and Sirius laughed. He slid his tongue firmly all the way up Harry's shaft and at last took him into his mouth. Harry moaned with the long awaited joy, but although Sirius had now taken him, he was still painfully slow. Sirius continued the torture for several minutes, reducing Harry to a quivering, panting wreck. Harry thought he might just come even if Sirius never got into it, the pleasure was so intense. Suddenly, as he thought this, Sirius moved. He gave no warning, but suddenly began moving his mouth up and down, over and around Harry's cock so fast that Harry felt his head spin and started to cry out.

"Oh god Sirius, yes!" he yelled, "Padf…Sir…ah…mmmmmm!" he moaned pathetically as Sirius lent him no mercy. He speeded up still further and Harry came, so intensely that he sprayed into Sirius, over his own chest and over the surrounding tiles, bucking franticly and screaming with the wonder of the release. Sirius moved up onto him, his eyes staring into Harry's glazed ones and kissed him, very gently. Harry's stiffened body relaxed and he began to breathe again, panting.

They lay in bed together, slowly running their hands over each other in the sleepy silence. I couldn't help staring at Harry for a minute. He really was very beautiful and sexy, lying there naked in the other man's arms. I longed to touch him but knew I could not. He was not mine now and I was not his. I briefly wondered if he missed me as much as I missed him but, looking at the happy sleepy smile that was playing on his lips as he fell asleep in Sirius's arms, I knew he did not. Sirius snored slightly as I watched and Harry's breathing became slow and regular. I cast a quick charm to check their aurors for any sign of alertness but they were clear. Both were dreamy and asleep. I crept towards Harry's side of the bed and slipped in behind him. Very slowly and gently I licked into his ear, murmuring,

"Happy birthday, Harry. I love you with all my heart. Forever. I slid out again and pulled my invisibility cloak. Harry mumbled my name sleepily, before falling silent. I looked him for the last time and left him to his quiet slumber.


	7. Parties and Promises

Seamus, Dean and Derek waltzed drunkenly across the floor and fell against Harry and Sirius who were swaying in a non-committal way from side to side, their arms round each other and their lips locked.

"Hey, Harry. Harry! HARRY!" Seamus shouted. Harry finally realised somebody was speaking to him and paused from kissing Sirius for a second.

"Yes?" he asked, annoyed at the interruption.

"Great party, I feel a little bit smashed!"

"Cool, what are you up to?"

"Chillin', yo!" Sirius and Harry snorted with laughter as Derek grabbed him round the waist and Dean grabbed his arse from behind. They began to stagger across the floor again, giggling. Harry and Sirius stared at them for a second before bursting into fits of laughter as Seamus was hoisted onto a table and began dancing. He was, apparently trying to me sexy, but the level of alcohol that was in his body was preventing him from looking all that irresistible.

"Don't you think that this party was a fabulous idea? I expect we had better go and say hi to Ron and Hermione and that lot. Oh hey it's Draco. Hey Draco, over here!" Sirius waved franticly and Draco walked over to them, grinning and looking calm and composed, a glass of giliwater in his hand.

"Hi Harry." They kissed cheeks and then Harry stepped back so that Draco could greet Sirius. "Hello, Mr Black, I have heard so much about you."

"Oh god, call me Sirius, please. If it weren't for you this party could not have happened."

"Rubbish. Most of these people know that you didn't do it anyway. Catching Pettigrew was not as hard as could be imagined. Remember, I had the dark mark, and that seemed to prove to him that I was on his side for a very long time."

"I am still incredibly grateful to you. I owe you my freedom."

"Don't mention it. He was a total slug and you never deserved to be imprisoned anyway. Great party by the way guys." Harry was staring at Draco. He had not forgotten the whisper in his ear exactly a year before. The year had been good to Draco. He had grown and seemed to have an air of slight confidence. His hair and skin were as perfect as they always had been. He was wearing an open neck black shirt that showed the pecks he had not had when Harry had dated him. His white jeans showed of his legs and his sexuality. Harry thought he looked amazingly sexy. "Have either of you seen Ron by the way? I haven't seen him since Hogwarts."

"No actually we were just going to go find him."

Alright, let's go see what dark corner he's lurking in." Harry smiled and the three of them set off around the club in search of Ron. They found Hermione on the way, arm in arm with Victor Krum.

"Oh Harry! I got engaged! I couldn't wait to tell you! Victor is coming to live with me in England-isn't it fabulous?" Harry and Draco both squealed with excitement. Sirius just grinned and rolled his eyes at Krum over their heads.

"Yeah that's great! Congratulations both of you!" said Harry. Hermione gave a last squeal and kissed both Harry and Draco on the cheek.

"Bye!" They continued around the club and eventually found Ron at the bar with his girlfriend, Ali, and a very large beer bottle.

"Hey Ron." Ron turned.

"Oh hey guys." He held out his hand but Draco and Harry both leaned in to kiss his cheek. He blushed.

"Hiya Ali, how's it going?" asked Harry. He did not like Ali at all. She was a tall girl with stunning long dark brown shiny hair and large brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of tiny shorts that did not quite cover her bum and a revealing blue top with white handprints across her breasts. She wore thigh length white leather boots and a white gangster hat. She was gorgeous.

"Oh Hiya Harry." She pressed close to him as she kissed his cheek. He shuddered. "Happy birthday. This is my twin, Cathy." Cathy was identical to Ali and was wearing exactly the same clothes. 'How totally tacky,' thought all three men at once as they greeted her.

"Hey Ron, can I have a word?" This was Malfoy. Ron got up heavily, snogged Ali as though his mouth was a limpet and followed Malfoy out of the bar.

"Whoa," muttered Sirius, "he is in a bad way." The two of them turned around to see Seamus pull of his boxers and begin to dance naked on the table. Harry and Sirius stared in amazement before joining the throng of gay men and a few girls who clearly did not know Seamus's sexuality in dancing around the table, cheering and laughing.

It was one in the morning. Sirius had gone home, telling Harry to stay the party out until he was ready to come home. Seamus and his gang were still dancing, now on the bar, a transaction that had been made when the table had broke, and Harry was sitting in a corner with Draco. The two of them were talking about jobs.

"Well, I'm in Auror training," said Harry, "And that's a five year thing so I've got another four. How about you?"

"You know I work with Ron? Oh well we work together. I'm a healer too." They both looked over at the far corner. Ron was pissed, leaning up against the wall. Ali and Cathy were on either side of him, running their hands over him and whispering in his ears. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "He does this all the time. He drowns his sorrows and then goes and shags these two, who he isn't even attracted to. He's so stupid." Harry heard a tender note in Draco's voice, but it was gone. Harry looked over again at Ron but he wasn't there. He had obviously managed to apparate to his apartment with the other two. "I miss you, Harry." Harry turned around to see Draco's face very close to his own. His shoulder as very painful where the mark was as he felt the tiny creature inside him that was attraction to Malfoy well up inside him once again. This was usually crushed by his immeasurable love for Sirius and Harry was surprised that it had even survived. Draco leaned forward to kiss him. As their lips touched, a white hot pain exploded in Harry's body. He screamed and Draco jumped back, alarmed. Harry felt sick. He couldn't think. How could he have let this happen? Silently, he pulled up the sleeve f his shirt to reveal the mark of him and Sirius. It was glowing in an odd green way and the searing pain was still in it.

"When did you make that vow?" asked Draco, staring in fascination at the mark.

"Right after we…when I…the day your dad got arrested." The mark seared again as Draco smiled, reminiscently.

"I remember that day," he said quietly. "It was one of the best ones I've even had. It was like the last seven months hadn't even happened. Harry thought back. He had been very happy with Draco for a long time. It almost broke his heart remembering the shocked, despairing look on Malfoy's face… But his heart did not break. Maybe it had been he vow that had held it together. "Yes. I remember that too," said Draco, sadly. "That was before my life shattered into a million pieces." It was too much. Harry stood up unsteadily.

"I have to go home now Draco. Have a good one." Draco did not reply, merely looked at Harry. They kissed cheeks in silence and Harry walked sadly away. Poor Draco.

He arrived home to find Sirius sitting on the couch. He looked up, apparently surprised as Harry walked towards him.

"Hi."

"Hi. Why do you look so surprised to see me?"

"I… I dunno really. I'm pleased you are here though."

"What did you think I'd do, sleep at the club?" Sirius looked at him, steadily.

"No. I was thinking more of Draco Malfoy's flat."

"How can you think I would do that to you?" H e felt the guilt rising up in his throat but managed to keep it out of his voice. "After all the times I've proved to you that I loved you, said I loved you, even made the un-fucking-breakable vow!"

"You just always seem to have a think together. Whenever I see you guys together it's like…like your soul mates or something. I don't know. I always feel guilty that I'm keeping you apart." Sirius's voice cracked and Harry leaned forward to put his arms round him.

"No, Sirius, you are my soul mate. I f there is such a thing, you are defiantly it." Sirius looked up at Harry through tears eyes and held out his arms. As Harry climbed into them he knew that he was home, and that home was the best place to be.

Party-time-I promise Harry will from now on only have feelings for Draco in my Harry/Draco story. That was their last goodbye-but they do meet again and something rather unexpected happens! What about Hermione's wedding? What do you think? Reviews please and thanks to all my reviewers for this story and the others. Love you all!


	8. Spite and spanking

Cathy's arms snaked round my neck and she kissed the back of it, rubbing herself against me. Ali was somewhere down at my feet pulling the last of my clothes off and sliding her body against mine. Both girls had bared their breasts but were still wearing their panties and their stockings and garters. Cathy looked better but I preferred Ali in bed. She just did it to me and did not require me to have any input. It was an easy relationship because I was using them to drown my sorrows and they were using me for money.

I could not think. All I could remember was Draco's offer.

"I can get you out you know. We would work so well together seeing as we both know that the people we love are unavailable. Seriously Ron, you're a great guy, you don't need this. I'll see ya." I could not get that out of my head.

I stretched back and bucked my hips impatiently for the girls to start so that I could forget. My body was floppy with drink and my penis flaccid. Cathy climbed up onto the table and began to stretch her body and dance to the slow music, her breasts reaching out to me like little puppy dogs.

Ali took me into her mouth and I felt myself stir. At last. I leaned back and gave my body up to the sensation, my body writhing in shame at how I was ignoring myself.

I regarded the sleeping Sirius and trailed his hands through the warm dark hair that traced lightly over his slim, muscular chest which rose and fell rhythmically. His arms were clasped above his head and his neck was stretched to one side. One of his legs was entwined in mine and the other was lying easily over the bed. He looked so incredibly sexy lying there that I felt myself become exited just looking at him.

I leaned down and licked at his penis gently. He stirred and turned over but did not wake up. In the next five minutes I used all the skill and experience I had ever gained, licking, teasing, fulfilling. At some point during the process Sirius woke up and it ended in him screaming my name and coming into my mouth, spilling it all over his own chest, which I promptly licked up. Just how I liked it.

"Mmm yeah. Good. Nice. What was that for Harry, what is it you want?" I screwed up my face as if it were a very hard question. In the end I replied,

"You. And I was hungry."

"You saucy-" But I had already hopped off the bed and was running into the kitchen naked, laughing and giggling. He cornered me near the fridge and kissed me, stroking my errection. At that point I nearly surrendered but instead I flicked his arse with a tea towel and sprinted back, jumping over the back of the couch, giving Sirius a perfect opportunity to repay me for my misbehaving with his own tea towel. I yelped and landed on the couch somewhat less gracefully than intended. A split second later Sirius landed on top of me and I groaned in excitement as his full weight landed on top of mine. He discarded his tea towel and applied his tongue to my cock. I however hung onto mine, spanking him with it as he teased me slowly. Quickly, he speeded up and I came, my muscles failing to flick the towel against him in appreciation it was so intense.

"You bad boy. Now we are going to be late for Hermione's wedding!"

"Oooh shit you're right. Well you weren't exactly complaining…"

"Shut the whining and get in the shower." Sirius flicked me on my way in with the towel and I yelped again as I hopped in sharpish. He followed me in. "No sex. I refuse to let you tease me and make us even later." I pouted and reluctantly began washing myself, jumping out five minutes later and pulling my tux on, watching Sirius out of the corner of my eye.

We apparated to Godrick's hollow to find Hermione looking totally gorgeous in a tight red gown and her hair all done. She rushed to us and hugged me, kissing me on the cheek and squeezing me very hard. She wrapped her arms around Sirius's waist and he patted her head awkwardly.

"Hiya you guys come in, it's all going so well! Most people are already here but Draco and Ron aren't yet. Oh and Seamus and Dean…are there, I must go and say hello, bye!" Harry and Sirius laughed and walked into the huge tent that was standing on the grass. At once they were showered with greetings from the Weasley family, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody and Kinsley Shacklebolt. Dumbledore was standing over the other side of the room talking to Hermione's parents who were smiling nervously at the scene. For a few minutes Harry was engaged in making the greeting rounds, kissing and shaking hands with everybody he knew and was just approaching Cho when he saw Ron over the other side of the room. Harry's mouth dropped open.

Ron looked clean and neat in a black shirt and jacket with black trousers. He was not drinking and neither was he flanked by Ali and/or Cathy. Instead, walking calmly by his side, holding his hand and smiling around and the scene was…no it couldn't be…Draco.

Draco was wearing a white shirt and black trousers, the shirt casually open and his hair neat and perfect as usual. Harry immediately changed direction (causing Cho to sigh in disappointment and turn back to her friend) and headed towards them. Both of them looked ecstatic to see him and he hugged both, kissing each on the cheek and congratulating them on their partnership. The tiny Draco monster inside him reared and then crumpled in acceptance. It was always likely, he should have guessed. He turned around, saw Sirius and felt a warm rush and could not help smiling.

It was a clear night. Sirius and I were swaying slowly under the moon. It was midnight and Hermione and Krum had disapparated to Bulgaria for their Honeymoon. Ron and Draco were dancing nearby, avoiding talking to each other. I could feel Sirius's breath on my ear and snuggled into his embrace, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his warm chest. He was singing soft and low in my ear in his deep husky voice and holding me close.

"Carry me down into the water of love…" I breathed in the warm scent of cinnamon and grass and sighed with love. He was so perfect…

They looked so happy together. Holding Ron in my arms I closed my eyes and longed for him to be Harry. For Harry to love me as he loved Sirius, to look at me as he looked at Sirius. The way he had never looked at me even when we were together. I felt a pain in my chest and knew that the tiny voice inside Harry that loved me was dying. That I would die with it. Hold on, little baby, I'm counting on you. I clung to Ron and imagined he was Harry. I felt a smile appear on my face and ran my hands over his strong muscles, his smooth brown skin, his rumpled gorgeous hair, his rough, manly cheeks. But he did not moan as I knew Harry would have done. He grunted and grumbled,

"Draco. That tickles." I sighed and loosened my grip on him. I would never have Harry. _No. I will. I will because I must. Hold on._

Oooh poor Draco! Harry loves Sirius what shall we do…at least Hermione's happy! And Harry! And Sirius! Any ideas for upcoming chapters?


	9. Sorry people!

I have to concentrate on an (EW ew get ready for it) Neville Hermione story WITHOUT Draco and with Harry as a prat. Sobs. This is for Abi and so I have to. Ewness. Sorry any Neville/Hermione fans. But I must do this for Abi because I love her. Eugh it makes my skin crawl!


End file.
